


Shopping For a Present

by orphan_account



Series: Davey and Romeo's adventures in living together [17]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Shopping, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Davey goes shopping for a christmas present when Romeo goes to meet Race at a cafe.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Romeo (Newsies)
Series: Davey and Romeo's adventures in living together [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744180
Kudos: 8





	Shopping For a Present

"What are you doing, baby?" Romeo asked as he wrapped his arms around Davey' waist.

"Trying to make something to eat." Davey answered as he finished making two ham sandwiches,"Anyway aren't you meant to be meeting Race today?"

"I know I am but I thought we were going to spend the day together."

"We do most days when we don't have work. Now go on, Romeo." 

Romeo leaned forward to kiss Davey before he sighed,"I will be back soon then, baby."

"Go on then. I will be here when you get back." The other boy grinned before he left the flat to go meet his brother,"Now he is gone I can get on with shopping."

He pulled put his phone his phone and texted Elmer to come over. Elmer replied after a few minutes that he would be there in half an hour. 

Davey turned on the TV and began to eat the sandwiches that he had made. Half an hour later a knock came from the door so he stood up and opened the door to see Elmer standing there with a bag in his hand. 

Elmer walked into the apartment, put the bag down and said,"So where do you want to go then?"

"You know better then me, so you can choose."

"I still find it funny that you asked me to help you. Surely, Blink; Jack; Spot or Finch would have been able to help you more then me."

Davey laughed as he put on his coat,"Yeah they could but they can't keep a secret like you can."

"That is true. Do you have any idea of what you want to get Romeo as a present?"

"He does like movies, doesn't he?" Elmer nodded,"So I think it would be good if we look for those. After all, you do know about what ones he likes."

"I do! Now come on. We have some shopping to do." Elmer picked up the bag and then walked out of the apartment, Davey not far behind him.

\----

Davey stared at the two movies with confusion as Elmer laughed,"Now, I have it on good authority that these two are some of the action movies that Romeo would want."

"So which one would you recommend to get then?" 

"This one." Elmer pointed at the one in Davey's right hand,"'It is the newest James Bond film. Race has told me that when Romeo was a child, the only movies he would watch were the James Bond ones. So that would be the better one to get him."

"Romeo isn't meeting Race is he?' Elmer smiled innocently,"He has gone with Sarah so she can help him get me something for Christmas."

"You are correct. Now if you get the James Bond film, I would say that you would have to watch it later that night."

Davey asked quickly,"So you are definitely recommending getting this one?"

"Yes. It is a perfect gift for your first Christmas together. By the way, Finch has been wondering if you are saying I love you yet, are you?"

"Not yet at least."

Elmer shrugged as the went to buy the movie. They paid for it quickly and left. Davey going back to his apartment while Elmer went to meet Albert and Finch at the bar.

\--------

Romeo stepped into the apartment with a bag; he looked around and saw that Davey was asleep on the couch. He walked over, kissed him and whispered,"I'm back, baby."

"How was Race then?" Davey asked as soon as they broke apart again.

"He's fine. Complaining about Spot again. Apparently, when we were getting ready for Jack and Crutchie's wedding he kissed Spot. That is why Finch had go searching for him."

"They are like us in some ways." Romeo raised an eyebrow,"They don't think that the other is in love with them. We thought the same, didn't we?"

"That is true." Romeo leaned down and kissed Davey again,"Now what's for dinner?"

"You decide."

"Chinese then." Davey laughed, he knew what Romeo was going to say.


End file.
